Program Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The goals of Administration and Senior Leadership of the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) are to define the vision of the Center and to create an environment that sustains this vision. The specific goals of Administration are to provide reliable, value-creating administrative, information technology, and decision- making support services that advance the UACC's research mission and to ensure that resources are optimally allocated to further the Center's vision and values. These goals are achieved by providing a Senior Leadership team with exceptional expertise and vision, strong strategic planning skills, and the ability to mobilize the support required to bring initiatives to fruition and by providing administrative support for the planning and implementation of the initiatives identified by the Director and Senior Leadership team as well as its governance activities. In support of the UACC's research mission, Administration is charged with coordinating Center activities, integrating them within the institutional structure, ensuring effective communication among all stakeholders, and providing administrative support and oversight in the areas of Informatics, Finance, Clinical Trials, Communications, Human Resources, Research Administration, Facilities, and Development in support of UACC research. Additionally, Administration provides management, oversight, and coordination of the resources that support the activities of the membership including Shared Resources, facilities, space, and pilot funding opportunities. Administration also supports and facilitates the efforts of the UACC Members to address the needs of the catchment area and its outreach activities, including the initiatives that address the needs of the Hispanic community, the Native American tribes, and the elderly. Finally, it provides administrative support for the portfolio of training activities at the UACC, which are characterized by both their multidisciplinary nature and their inclusiveness. The Director, Deputy Director-Phoenix, and seven Associate Directors comprise Senior Leadership. These individuals are responsible for the development of the basic, translational, and clinical sciences within the Center and the implementation of strategies that advance early scientific findings. Specifically, they work together to: 1) advance cancer research from basic science to clinical and community intervention using precision medicine, 2) further build on UACC's rich history of population studies and behavioral research to address and reduce the cancer burden in minority and underserved populations, 3) effectively serve the UACC's catchment area through service, research, and outreach, and 4) train the next generation of cancer researchers. Senior Leadership is charged with establishing a vision for the Center and addressing overall Center goals, policies, and operations. It evaluates the Programs and Shared Resources, designs and implements the Strategic Plan for the UACC, and assists the Director in developing targeted recruitment.